Naruto Oakenshield
by SilverDragonInn7700
Summary: I have been planning this story and hope you enjoy
1. Prologue

Minato was staring up at the Kyuubi as it roared and tried to get out of the chains that his wife Kushina had bounded it in as he stared at his son who slept in his wife Kushina's arms he took his son despite his wife's pleading and looked down in sadness.

"Naruto i'm sorry for the burden I am leaving you with but I trust in the village to care for you." He laid his son on the sealing array as started to make the hand seals and slammed his hands on the ground "Shiki Fūjin!" he was surprised instead of the Shinigami before him stood a large ball of light revealing a man who had no face and was holding his son in his arms.

"WHO ARE YOU!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY SOCHI!?" Kushina screamed as she tried to stand and attack the being holding her son the being used his power to levitate her towards her husband and him as the being chose this time to speak.

 **"I go by many names _The One_ , _The All High_ , _The Father of All_ , _He that is Alone._ "** The being seemed sad at the end as the two mortals looked shocked seeing a god of creation they took notice how Naruto seemed to enjoy being held by the god and their fears to be at rest. **"I am the _God of Arda_ , _The Creator_ , _Deity of Middle-earth_. Though I would like it if you just called me, Eru Ilúvatar or just Eru." ** The two were about to say something before the Kyuubi started cursing them annoyed, Eru raised his hand towards the being and finished the sealing as the giant fox vanished into their son's belly.

"What are you going to do to my son?" Minato questioned as Eru looked down on him as Minato looked at his faceless visage but felt like the being was smiling.

"I am taking him to a place where he will be loved , where he will experience joy and despair." the two didn't seem to like that but the god chuckled. **"But he will have ones who will help him through that despair and make him more powerful then he is destined to become, and when he passes he will be by my side in the Timeless Halls along side you as well you his mother."** Kushina widen her eyes but smiled that she would meet her son in the after life but had a question on her mind.

"What about Minato-kun?" Minato nodded his head wanting to know but deep down he didn't want to know as he saw the being look sad well from what he could think since he had no face.

 **"I am sorry but your husband had done a great sin for using such summoning to seal a great beast inside the boy, again I am sorry but he will spend eternity in the belly of the god of death for this crime."** Kushina felt tears spill from her eyes but Minato raised his hand for her to stop. "I understand and will except my crime to the fullest punishment." the being seemed to smile as he raised his hand and the blonde man began to vanish. "But please tell my son I love him and that I will always be proud of him." Eru nodded as Kushina cried when her husband was finally gone.

 **"Now fro you, you will be sealed inside your son to keep the beast in check and to guide him until he one day passes, all boys need a mother no matter how he will be raised."** Kushina wiped her tears away with a happy smile, happy knowing she'll will be by her sochi's as she began to vanish into her son's belly.

 **"And now for you my boy."** Naruto giggled as he clutched Eru's finger as the being chuckled.

 **"I think I know where to put you my boy, and i'm sure your mother would agree."** Eru vanished from this world with young Naruto, never to be seen again.

* * *

 **(Erebor, 10 years before Smaug's Attack)**

Thorin and Balin were walking through the vast halls of Erebor they both stopped when they heard a cray through the hall next to them Balin cautiously walked towards the cry and gasped as he bent over and picked up the source of the cry walking back to the prince showing a blonde babe who was whimpering.

"It is a babe Thorin." Thorin looked at his friend with an odd look.

"I can see that Balin but what is a babe, a human babe at that be doing here in these halls?" Balin just shrugged.

"Aulë if I knew Thorin, possibly from Lake-town?" Balin tried to hush the whimpering babe as Thorin seemed to be a bit annoyed.

"Give him here Balin." the old dwarf gave the blonde boy to his prince and was surprised to see the boy calm down and even giggle and snuggle in the prince's arms causing Balin to chuckle.

"It seems he likes you Thorin." he just grunted but felt his lip quirk slightly as he looked down at the small babe.

"Why don't you give the lad a name." Thorin looked at Balin strangely and took deep in thought but a feminine voice in his ear whispered something, a name?

"Naruto. His name will be Naruto." Balin raised a brow at the strange name but shrugged his shoulders as he left down the halls before adding his two cents.

"Well then i'm sure the lad will do well under your care Thorin." said dwarf prince widen his eyes taking a moment to register the comment his friend had said before he turned around with a fuming look on his face.

"What! Balin get back here!" the only thing that could be heard by the dwarves of Erebor were the laughing of Balin and Naruto and the angry shouts of their prince.

 **(Erebor, Thron Room 4 years before Smaug's Attack)**

A 6 year old Naruto was happily tinkering away on a spider like creature (Elder Scrolls Online: Dwarven Spider) with a dwarven helmet that was to big for his head for protection as his adoptive father Thorin spoke with his grandfather Thrór who was watching with amusement seeing his adoptive great grandson making such impressive contraptions, the boy had the heart of a dwarf but the smarts of a man (though seemed to get annoyed when people called him man instead of a dwarf) and had found interests in creating strange creatures of metal and steam out of scraps found in the forge room.

"Naruto my boy what are you creating now?" the King Under the Mountain had asked his great grandson as the blonde smiled and picked up the limp metallic spider creature as Thorin seamed to be interested in his son's creation too.

"I call it spider and I made it as engineer to fix my other creations when i'm not around." Naruto puffed up his chest in pride as his family looked even more impressed Naruto had always had a large imagination and he used it for this and to say the prince and king weren't complaining the boy had created sphere shaped men who rolled around the area as sentries they have stopped a multitude of thieves and the king had asked Naruto for the plans on how he created these metal men and now their was at least 50 or 60 of them rolling around the mountain guarding it from intruders and the boy's creations seemed to only bring more fame to the kingdom and their were many who wished for the boy's creations but Thrór had put a stop to it when he had claimed that the boy was his great grandson and that metal creatures were made in Erebor and will stay in Erebor.

"Impressive I hope to see it in action when it is finished Naruto." Thorin smiled when his son had nodded his head rapidly happy his father had approved of his creations and got to making more again.

"The boy will bring glory to Erebor when he is older." his grandfather commented causing him to smile as he patted his son's head.

"He already has." Thorin smiled as his son continued to tinker away, his son will accomplish amazing things.

 **(Erebor day of Smaug's Attack)**

Naruto whimpered as his small body was being protected by his father and several other dwarves as they ran for shelter, his father told him that their was a dragon attacking the kingdom and was forced to leave all his projects and blue prints in his room and hoped when this was over, could return for them, he had his crude dwarf armor on as they ran.

"Naruto, son stay close to me and don't leave my side!" Naruto nodded as he stuck to his father as they ran looking for Balin.

"Balin! Balin!" Thorin yelled and sighed when he saw his friend out on the balcony. "Balin sound the alarm!"

"Thorin what is going on?" Naruto whimpered as he hid in his father's cloak.

"Dragon, we have to find my grandfather let's go Naruto!" they ran through the halls "DRAGON!" they headed to the throne room as they made it to Thrór who was running for the Arkenstone.

"Naruto stay by the by his side I promise i'll be back." Naruto sniffled as he nodded and ran to his great grandfather's side as he protected his great grandson from any debris.

"Come my boy Thorin will be fine." Naruto nodded as his great grandfather ran to the throne and pressed a button making the Arkenstone fall into his hands.

"Come Naruto we need to find shelter." They stopped as Naruto let loose tears of fear as their was a loud roar and an explosion as the dragon smashed through the doors.

"Run Naruto! RUN!" they ran but only made it to the treasury room where the dragon was roaming in as a large wave of gold hit them as Naruto fell down and whimpered as he was pelted by gold coins and heard his great grandfather yell as he caught a glimpse of the Arkenstone falling towards the sea of gold, jewels, gems, and other treasures.

He felt himself be picked up and looked to see his father had returned to get them as he had to help drag Thrór out of their as they left Erebor.

Naruto cried into his father's neck as he held him as they ran out of Erebor their home, the only home Naruto knew since he was found, Thorin was yelling for everyone to run but they both saw on a cliff the elves as Naruto had gained hope thinking the elves would save them, Thorin had similar thoughts as he waved at them.

"HELP US!" Thorin and Naruto looked wide eyed the later started to cry again as the elves just left, his father had a look of fear and shock to a look of rage as he carried his son to safety.

After the aftermath Naruto laid his head on his father's lap as he slept, he dreamed of a red haired lady comforting him and telling him everything was going to be all right.

Thorin stroked his son's sun colored hair as he looked at his grandfather who seemed to be mumbling to himself in madness.

 _"Naruto my son, one day we will take back out home."_ Thorin had promised in his mind, never knowing of the adventure that was to await him and his son.

* * *

 **(Well I know it was short but later chapter will be longer and i'm sorry if I'm taking to long to update. My dog had died this weak and had to bury her, and my family is seeming to gain bad luck for the entire week as things seem to be getting worse, my siblings are getting sick and I can't seem to get a break at school and hope you are patient enough for me to get back on my feet.)**

 **(I am also adding a pairing list for a lady for Naruto since their isn't alot of female characters in Hobbit or LOTR and i'm Tauriel X Kili forever. So here is the list of some characters that I hope won't break the story.)**

 **1\. Cassandra: Human**  
 **2\. Sera: Elf**  
 **3\. Harding: Dwarf**  
 **4\. Vivienne(Madame de Fer): Human**  
 **5\. Leliana: Human**  
 **6\. Morrigan: Human**  
 **7\. Aveline: Human**  
 **8\. Isabela: Human**  
 **9\. Merril: Elf**  
 **10\. Tallis: Elf**  
 **11.** **Josephine: Human**

 **(If you want a harem then it will be small only 3 and it has to be a human, dwarf, and elf)**


	2. Chapter 1

**(Hello everyone it's me Silver again I read your comments and i'm happy to see how many want to see me continue and if many are thinking yes Naruto is slightly going to go a bit on the path of the Skyrim Dwarves but not enough to make it all non LOTR.)**

A hobbit of the Shire sat on a bench infront of his home smoking a pipe as he created rings of smoke.

This hobbit was no other than Bilbo Baggins.

Gandalf had walked towards said hobbits home and stood infront of him as Bilbo had looked up at the wizard strangely.

"Good morning." said Bilbo, and he meant it. The sun was shining, and the grass was very green. But Gandalf looked at him from his shady hat quirking a brow.

"Do you wish me a good morning, or mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not; or that you feel good this morning; or that it is a morning to be good on?" Bilbo looked at the old wizard strangely confused as he coughed slightly.

"All of them at once?" he had said not really sure as he decided to ask the question on his mind. "Can I help you?"

The wizard just stared at him unnerving the hobbit.

"That remains to be seen." he stated "I'm looking for someone to share an adventure." Bilbo's pip came out of his mouth in surprise and more confusion.

"An adventure?" he stuttered and shook his head as he pointed west.

"Well I don't imagine anyone west of Bree, would have much intrest in an adventure." he stood up and began to open his mailbox to take his letters.

"Nasty, disturbing, uncomfortable things." he chuckled as he shut his mailbox and put his pipe back in his mouth "Make you late for dinner."

He went through them before nodding toward the wizard "Well good morning." he walked up the steps as Gandalf spoke again.

"Too believe I would be bid good morning by Belladonna Took's son, as if I were selling buttons at the door." Bilbo turned around as he stared at the wizard.

"Beg your pardon?" he asked even more confused then before.

"You've changed, and not entirely for the better Bilbo Baggins." he had said a bit disappointed of what he was seeing.

"I'm sorry do I know you?" he asked finally wanting to know who this old man was.

"You know my name. Although you don't remmeber I belong to it, I am Gandalf, and Gandalf means... Me" Bilbo took time to think before he looked at the grey wizard in surprise.

"You don't mean your Gandalf, the wandering wizard who made such excellent fire works!?" he said as Gandalf nodded with a smile. "Oh- used to have them for Midsummer's Eve!" Gandalf chuckled.

"Had no idea you were still in business." he put his pipe in his mouth making Gandalf take a serious look as he stared at Bilbo.

"And where else should I be?" Bilbo stuttered slightly before going back to smoking his pipe.

"Well i'm pleased to know you know something about me... even if it's only my fire works." he grumbled before nodding his head "Well that's decided, it would be very good for you. And most amusing for me, I shall inform the others." Bilbo panicked not wanting strangers in his house as he tried to stop Gandalf. "No no no wait. We do not want any adventures here thank you. Not today. I suggest you try over the hill or across the water... Good morning." He ran into his house shutting the door and locking it.

Gandalf quirked his brow and sighed as he walked up the steps and carved a symbol on the door Bilbo looked through the window and yelped when Gandalf popped up before he left to inform the others of their meeting.

 **(Bilbo's House, Night)**

Bilbo had cooked himself some fried fish as he seasoned it ready to eat.

Outside a shadow loomed over the Hobbit's door as the symbol Gandalf had left glowed.

Bilbo was squeezing a lemon before he heard his door bell ring making him stop as he got up and walked towards his door and opened it revealing a dwarf who had his backed turned and turned to look at Bilbo when the door opened.

The dwarf bowed at Bilbo "Dwalin at your service." Bilbo tied his robe and greeted Dwalin "Bilbo Baggins at yours." Dwalin walked into his house as Bilbo stuttered "Do we know each other?" Dwalin looked at Bilbo and bluntly said "No." Dwalin removed his cloak "Which way lady? Is it down here?" he rolled up his cloak "I-is what, down where?" Dwalin turned around and thrusted his cloak into Bilbo's arms. "Supper! He said their'd be food and lots of it." he left looking for food as Bilbo became confused "He-he said. Who said?"

Bilbo watched as Dwalin ate his food as he looked at the dwarf strangely as he chowed down "Very good, is their anymore?" he had said with his mouth full as Bilbo looked at him "What oh oh yes." he grabbed a plate of buttermilk biscuits before he grabbed one and hid it in his pocket as he handed it to Dwalin "Help yourself." Dwalin grabbed one and shoved in his mouth "You know I wasn't expecting company." Bilbo would have continued but the door bell rang again as he looked slightly shocked "That would be the door." Bilbo gulped as he left to see who it was.

He opened it and to his shock a old white haired dwarf smiled at him and opened his arms wide and bowed "Balin, at your service!" Bilbo looked at him strangely "Good evening." Balin smiled as he looked at the sky "Yes, yes it is." He stepped inside "Though I think it might rain later, am I late?" he asked as Bilbo looked at the dwarf "L..late for what?" Balin didn't answer instead he looked into the kitchen and smiled. "OH!" he laughed.

He walked towards Dwalin with a smile "Good evening brother." they both chuckled as the brothers had friendly chatter "Oh by my beard, your shorter and wider then last we met." Dwalin smiled as Balin smirked "Wider not shorter, sharp enough for both of us." he winked at his brother as Dwalin grabbed ahold of Balin's shoulders with a chuckle before they headbutted shocking Bilbo.

They laughed and hugged while Bilbo looked disturbed "Uh, excuse me, hate to interrupt but the thing is. I'm not entirely sure you in the right house." he tried to get them out but they didn't seem to listen as they began to pour them selves a cup of ale.

"It's not like I don't like visitors. I like visitors as much as the next hobbit, but i'd like to know them before they come, visiting." they seemed to be ignoring him as they discussed on what to eat irritating the hobbit slightly.

"The thing is. the thing is." Bilbo kept trying to speak but the dwarves weren't listening as they talked about how some of cheese seemed to be moldy. "I don't know either of you, not in the slightest." he looked to see as they tossed some of his food.

"I don't mean to be blunt, but I had to speak my mind, I'm sorry." the dwarves seemed to listen this time as they turned to him but Balin just smiled "Apology accepted." Bilbo looked iffed when they went back to discussing as they raided his pantry.

His door bell ringed again as Bilbo was starting to get on edge as he opened the door again showing two dwarves one had blonde hair while the other had brown.

"Fili." the blonde one greeted "And Kili." "At your service!/At your sevice!" they spoke and bowed at the same time as Kili spoke again with a wide smile like his brother's. "You must be Mr. Baggins." Bilbo shook his head as he felt ready to snap.

"Nope you can't come in, you came to the wrong house." he tried to shut the door but the two dwarves barged in.

"What! Has it been canceled?" the two looked worried "No one told us." Bilbo shook his head confused and flabbergasted.

"what nothing's been canceled." the two smiled as they came into Bilbo's house "Well that's a relief." the hobbit became wide eyed as Fili handed his weapons to Bilbo.

"Careful with these just had them sharpened." Fili came in looking impressed "It's nice this place, you make it yourself?" Kili began to scrape his boots on a wooden box.

"No it's been in my family for years, hey that's my mother's glory box please don't do that." Dwalin came in and grabbed Kili "Fili, Kili come and give us a hand." Kili smiled as he was pulled along "Mr. Dwalin!" Balin pushed them along "Come on let's make some room or will never get everyone in." Bilbo looked at all the dwarves in his dining room "Everyone, how many more are their?" he asked as his bell rang again.

"No no no, theirs nobody home!" he shouted as he tossed the weapons to the side "Go away, and bother somebody else!" he seemed to have finally snapped as he shouted "Their are far to many dwarves in my dining room as it is, if this some nut head's idea of a joke!" he laughed a bit madly as he grabbed the handle "I can only say it is in very poor taste!" he widen his eyes as a wave of dwarves fell to the floor he looked up seeing a short little blonde boy who smiled and waved.

(If you all want to know what he is wearing I had Naruto be a mix of a warrior and a mage creating a spell sword. **. /tes-mods/images/9/9d/Darwen_Mage_Unarmored_-_ /revision/latest?cb=20160402162638** is his outfit. **. /tes-mods/images/1/1d/Eastern_Dwemer_ /revision/latest?cb=20160904133249** is his sword)

Gandalf ducked his head and smiled at the shocked hobbit as he sighed "Gandalf." the blonde walked up to him and bowed "Naruto Oakenshield, at your service." he looked at his friends and had a sheepish look as he rubbed the back of his head "Sorry about them they can get a bit, out of hand." Bilbo just sighed but felt relief that their was one who seemed to have some manners.

* * *

Bilbo sweat dropped as he stared at the blonde who was now eating like the other dwarves, as he stuffed his mouth with any edible thing on the table and sometimes threw food at his friends.

"Hey put that. Please putbthose back." he caught Bomber carrying three cheese wheels.

"Do you have a cheese knife for that!?" Bofur looked at Bilbo "Cheese knife? He eats it by the block." Bilbo looked a bit pale at that.

"So Naruto I hope that the training you had done under Gandalf has improved." Balin said as the blonde smiled and snapped his fingers as a flame appeared in his hand, he blew it out and rubbed his hands together and waved them as lightning appeared from his palms, he stopped them as he used another spell as he froze a bit of falling ale turning it into an icicle as the dwarves looked in awe.

"Aye! With Naruto by our side, were sure to get that blasted lizard!" Dwalin shouted as he stabbed a knife in the table as the others cheered.

"Naruto how about an ale?" Kili slid a mug towards his adopted cousin as they all laughed when Dwalin caught it and poured the ale into Oin's ear horn as he blew the ale out showering them in it as they all cheered and drank sloppily.

They all burped but the real winner was Ori as he gave the longest and loudest burp out of all of them as they all laughed.

Bilbo sighed as he watched as the dwarves and blonde boy brought chaos to his home he yanked his doily out of Nori's hand "That is a doily not a dish cloth." Bofur raised a brow at Bilbo "But it's full of holes?" Bilbo sighed as he put it away "It's supposed to look like that, it's crotchet." Bofur smirked "Oh what a wonderful game it is to, if you got the balls for it." the dwarves and Naruto laughed while Bilbo saw that Gandalf was counting"Oh my dear Bilbo, what's the matter?" Gandalf questioned as Bilbo looked up at the wizard "What's the matter is that i'm surrounded by dwarves and a human what are they doing here!?" he whispered/shouted as Gandalf looked around "I wouldn't call Naruto that when he is around he likes to think he is one of the dwarves." Bilbo raised his brow and looked at the laughing boy as he threw food in Bombur's mouth.

"And their quite a merry gathering." he looked and saw Nori and Bofur fighting over a rope sausages "Once you get used to them."

"I don't want to get used to them, look at the state of my kitchen!" he began pointing thuings out "Theirs mud trails in the carpet, they've pillaged the pantry, I'm not even gonna tell you what they did to the bathroom they all but destroyed the plumbing, I don't understand what their doing in my house!" he shouted before Ori walked up to him.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry to interrupt, but what should I do with my plate?" he showed his dirty plate as Bilbo looked disgusted before Fili grabbed it "Here you go Ori give it to me." he tossed it as Kili caught it and tossed it into the kitchen where Bifur was washing the dishes Naruto caught a few as well and started to juggle bowls as the dwarves cheered him on.

"Excuse me those are my mother's finest plates, their over a hundred years old!" he panicked as his _visitors_ tossed and juggled his plates around.

Fili bounced a bowl on his elbows and tossed it in the sink as the other dwarves started to make a rythm and clanked their utensils together as Bilbo tried to get them to stop.

"Can you not do that, you'll blunt them." Bilbo cried as Bofur smirked.

"OOooh! Did you hear that lads?!" he told his friends as they kept clanking the silver ware together "He said will blunt the knives!" they all laughed as Naruto, Fili, and Kili began to sing.

 **(Kili, Naruto)** _Blunt the knives and bend the forks!_

 **(Fili, Naruto)** _Smash the bottles and burn the corks!_

 **(Everyone)** _Chip the glasses and crack the plates!_

 _That's what Bilbo Baggins hates -_

They all sang as some of the dwarves grabbed instruments and began to play.

 _Cut the cloth and tread the fat!_

 _Leave the bones on the bedroom mat!_

 _Pour the milk on the pantry floor!_

 _Splash the wine on every door!_

 _Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl;_

 _Pound them up with a thumping pole;_

 _And when you've finished, if any are whole,_

 _Send them down the hall to roll!_

Naruto laughed as he kicked the plates and bowls skillfully as he saw Balin smiling as he used a plate to launch other plates behind him, Bomfur was playing his flute, as they all cleaned the dishes.

 _That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_

They all laughed when Bilbo looked on in shock when he saw that they had made the dishes clean and pristine before their was a loud knock at the door as everyone stood quite while Naruto had a smile on his face.

Gandalf gained a serious look "He is here."

They opened the door revealing Thorin Oakenshield said dwarf smiled as Naruto slammed into him laughing as he hugged his father.

Gandalf and the dwarves smiled seeing the interaction of father and son.

"It is good to see you again Naruto." Thorin smiled as his son grinned up at him "You too father." Bilbo looked shocked hearing that this dwarf was the boys father Thorin looked at Gandalf and nodded.

"Gandalf, I thought you said this place would be easy to find." he walked in as the dwarves bowed their heads in respect "I lost my way twice if it wasn't for Naruto's little friend I would have never found this place." a metal spider crawled into the house as Naruto hugged it as it released steam before nodded towards the door. "And that mark on the door." Bilbo looked confused.

"Mark? Their isn't a mark that door was painted last week." Gandalf gave a guilty smile "Their is, I put it their myself." he pointed a hand at Bilbo "Bilbo Baggins." then looked at Thorin "Allow me to introduce the leader of our Company, Thorin Oakenshield." Thorin examined Bilbo unimpressed "So, this is the hobbit."

"Tell me mister Baggins have you done much fighting?" he circled him as Bilbo got nervous.

"Pardon me?"

"Axe or sword what's your weapon of choice?" he asked as he stopped infront of Bilbo

"Well I do have some skill at conkers, if you must know." Naruto raised a brow at Bilbo _"What is conkers?"_ the young blonde thought as his father seemed to be unimpressed and disappointed.

Thorin smirked "Thought as much, he seems to look more like a grocer then a burglar." the company laughed as Biblo seemed confused on the "Burglar" part.

The company sat in the dining room as they held their meeting Balin was the first to speak.

"Any new from the meeting in Ered Luin? Did they all come?" Balin had asked as Thorin nodded.

"Aye caravans from all seven kingdoms." the dwarves all smiled and cheered before Dwalin spoke.

"And what of the dwarves of the Iron Hills say?" Dwalin questioned "Is Dáin with us?" Thorin looked at Dwalin and sighed.

"They will not come." the dwarves grumbled in disappointment "They say this quest... is ours an ours alone." Bilbo spoke up.

"Your going on a quest?" Gandalf looked back and spoke.

"Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a little more light." Bilbo nodded and went to make the lights brighter as Gandalf brought out a map from his robes and unrolled placing it on the table.

"Far to the east... over ranges... and rivers... beyond woodlands and wastelands...," Gandalf pointed at a drawing of The Lonely Mountain and Smaug at the top of it. "lies a single, solitary peak." Bilbo had a candle in his hand as he examined the map and read the title.

"The Lonely Mountain."

"Aye, Oin has read the portents, and the portents say it is time!" Gloin said while others didn't really believe Oin's prophecies.

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the Mountain, as it was foretold. When the birds of Yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end." Oin said as Bilbo heard this and was interested.

"Uh…what beast?" Bilbo asked.

"That would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible. Chiefest and greatest calamity of our age." Bofur said as everyone nodded. "Airborne firebreather. Teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks…extremely fond of precious metal."

"Yes, I know what a dragon is." Bilb said.

Naruto just scoffed "You don't know Smaug Mr. Baggins." Bilbo looked slightly surprised to see the boy with this attitude.

"I'm not afraid. I'm up for it. I'll give him a taste of Dwarvish Iron right up his jacksie!" Ori yelled as some cheered at his enthusiasm while Dori pulled back to his seat.

"Sit down." Dori said.

"The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us…but we number just 14. And not 14 of the best…nor brightest." Balin said as some thought and shouted that he was talking about him.

Fili then slammed his hand on the table, quieting them. "We may be few in number…but we're fighters. All of us! To the last Dwarf!" Fili shouted.

"And you forget we have Naruto and a wizard in our company. Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons during his time. And if we can get Naruto into the mountain he can bring one of his animunculi to life and he can rip the beast apart." Kili said as everyone agreed.

"Oh well, I wouldn't say that—" "How many then?" Dori asked Gandalf.

"What?" Gandalf asked.

"How many dragons have you killed?" Dori asked. Everyone looked at Gandalf to provide an answer but he didn't give one as Naruto fidgeted slightly in nervousness.

"It wouldn't be possible, when we left Erebor I left all my plans. And the only animunculi that could even stand a chance against a dragon like Smaug would be the Forge Master, but I only had enough time to finish half of it." all the dwarves began shouting at eachother.

"No more!" Thorin shouted, getting them to stop.

"If we have read these signs, do you not think others will have read them too? Rumors have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for 60 years. Eyes look east to the mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor?!" Thorin shouted as everyone cheered.

"You forget: the front gate is sealed." Balin said, getting their attention. "There is no way into the mountain."

"That my dear Balin, is not entirely true." Gandalf said as he took out an old Dwarvish Key that Thorin and Naruto recognized.

"How did you come by this?" Thorin asked as his son nodded.

"It was given to me by your father. By Thrain, for safekeeping. It's yours now." Gandalf said as he handed the key to Thorin.

"Grandfather is still alive?" Naruto whispered to himslef as Gandalf looked at the boy sadly.

"If there's a key…there must be a door." Fili said as Gandalf nodded and pointed to the runes on the parchment.

"These runes speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls." Gandalf said.

"There's another way in." Kili said with a smile.

"Well, if we can find it, but Dwarf doors are invisible when closed. The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map, and I do not have the skill to find it. But…there are others in Middle Earth who can." Gandalf said as everyone talked amongst themselves. "The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth and no small amount of courage. But if we are careful and clever, I believe that it can be done."

"That's why we need a burglar." Ori said.

"Hmm. And a good one too. An expert, I'd imagine." Bilbo said as everyone looked at him.

"And are you?" Gloin asked.

"Am I what?" Bilbo asked.

"He said he's an expert!" Oin said as everyone chuckled.

"Me? No, no, no, no, no. I'm not a burglar. I've never stolen a thing in my life." Bilbo said.

"Well, I'm afraid I have to agree with Mr. Baggins. He's hardly burglar material." Balin said as Bilbo nodded.

"Aye, the wild is no place for gentle folk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves." Dwalin added.

Then the dwarves began to argue amongst themselves about whether or not Bilbo should go with some of them saying he would be fine while others said he shouldn't come. Gandalf then decided to end their bickering as he channeled his magic and created a dark fog behind him as Naruto hid behind his father in fear of the angry Maia/Istari.

"Enough! If I say Bilbo Baggins is a Burglar, then a burglar he is." Gandalf said which shut up everyone as the magic fog dissipated.

"Hobbits are remarkable light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most should they choose. And, while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf or man," Naruto huffed with a pout causing a few to chuckle "The scent of a hobbit is all but unknown to him, which gives us a distinct advantage." Gandalf said as the then turned to Thorin.

"You asked me to find the 16th member of this company, and I have chosen Mr. Baggins. There's a lot more to him that appearances suggest. And he's got a great deal more to offer than any of you know. Including himself." Gandalf said as Bilbo looked at him. "You must trust me on this."

"Very well. We will do it your way. Give him the contract." Thorin told Balin.

"It's the just the usual. Summary of out-of-pocket expenses…time required, remuneration…funeral arrangements, so forth…" Balin said.

"Funeral arrangements?" Bilbo asked scared as he then opened the long contract and read it over.

Thorin then leaned in closer to Gandalf. "I can not guarantee his safety." Thorin said.

"Understood." Gandalf said.

"Nor will I be responsible for his fate." Thorin said.

"Agreed." Gandalf replied.

"Terms: cash on delivery, up to but not exceeding 1/15th of total profit, if any. Seems fair. Present company shall not be liable for injuries inflicted by or sustained as a consequence thereof, including, but not limited to _lacerations_ …evisceration…incineration?" Bilbo asked.

"Oh, aye. He'll melt the flesh of your bones in the blink of an eye." Bofur told Bilbo as Bilbo didn't seem well.

"You all right, laddie?" Balin asked.

"Yeah." Bilbo said as he breathed in an out. "Feel a bit faint."

"Think furnace with wings." Bofur said.

"Air, I need air." Bilbo said.

"Flash of light, searing pain, then poof! You're nothing more than a pile of ash." Bofur joked as Bilbo looked at him.

"Nope." Bilbo said before he fainted and Naruto elbowed Bofur.

"Oh, very helpful, Bofur." Gandalf said as Naruto helped Bilbo up and into a chair.

"I'll be all right. Just let me sit quietly for a moment." Bilbo told everyone as he and Gandalf talked in private.

"You've been sitting quietly for far too long. Tell me, when did doiles and your mother's dishes become so important to you?" Gandalf asked. "I remember a young hobbit who was always running off in search of elves in the woods. Who would stay out late, come home after dark trailing mud and twigs and fireflies. A young hobbit who would like nothing better than to find out what was beyond the borders of the Shire. The world is not in your books or maps. It's out there." Gandalf said pointing to the window.

"I can't just go running off into the blue. I am a Baggins…of Bag End." Bilbo said.

"You are also a Took." Gandalf said as Bilbo scoffed. "Did you know that your great-great-great-great-uncle Bullroarer Took was so large he could ride a real horse?" Gandalf asked.

"Yes." Bilbo said.

"Well he could. In the Battle of Greenfields, he charged the goblin ranks. He swung his club so hard, it knocked the Goblin King's head clean off, and it sailed 100 yards through the air and went down a rabbit hole. And thus, the battle was won. And the game of golf invented at the same time." Gandalf said.

"I do believe you made that up." Bilbo said.

"Well all good stories deserve embellishment." Gandalf said as he sat down. "You'll have a tale or two to tell of your own when you come back." Gandalf said as Bilbo chuckled.

"Can you promise that I will come back?" Bilbo asked.

"No. And if you do…you will not be the same." Gandalf told him.

"That's what I thought. Sorry, Gandalf, I can't sign this. You've got the wrong hobbit." Bilbo said as he went to his room.

"Well, it appears we have lost our burglar. Probably for the best. The odds were always against us. After all, what are we? Merchants, miners…tinkers, toymakers. {Chuckles} Hardly the stuff of legend." Balin said to Thorin.

"There are a few warriors amongst us." Thorin said.

"Old warriors and a boy, your son." Balin commented as Throin frowned.

"I would take each and every one of these dwarves over an army from the Iron hills. For when I called upon them, they answered. Loyalty, honor, a willing heart. I can ask no more than that." Thorin said.

"You don't have to do this. You have a choice. You've done honorable by our people and by your son. You have built a new life for us in the Blue mountains. A life of peace and plenty. A life that is worth more than all the gold in Erebor." Balin told Thorin.

"From my grandfather to my father, this has come to me. They dreamt of the day when the dwarves of Erebor would reclaim their homeland. There is no choice, Balin. Not for me." Thorin said. "On that day I promised Naruto, my son, that I would take back our home, and I don't plan to go back on that promise."

"Then we are with you, Laddie. We will see it done, and we will make it work." Balin said as Thorin smiled.

The Dwarves gathered into the study as they looked at the fireplace and smoked some pipe weed. Gandalf was sitting in a chair as Naruto walked through the house and saw Bilbo.

"So, you decided not to come with us?" Naruto asked Bilbo.

"Naruto. No, I have no place in this company. I'm not a warrior, or a burglar. I'm a hobbit. You heard them out there, I won't last a day out there." Bilbo said.

"Maybe, maybe not. Just because you can't fight with a sword or survive in the wilderness doesn't mean that you have no place with us." Naruto said.

"Please, they're right. I wouldn't survive out there." Bilbo said.

Naruto just stood quite as he looked at Bilbo "Master Baggins, the brave do not live forever, but the cautious do not live at all." he left to join his father at the study as Bilbo thought on those words.

The dwarves and Naruto had gathered in the study and all hummed a solemn tune.

 ** _Far over, the Misty Mountain Cold. To dungeons deep, and caverns old. We must away…'ere break of day, to find our long forgotten gold._**

 ** _The pines were roaring…on the height. The winds were moaning…in the night. The fire was red…it flaming spread. The trees like torches blazed with light._**

The next day had come as Bilbo Baggins woke up from his sleep. Bilbo got up from his bed and walked around his home to see the dwarves, Gandalf and Naruto were gone.

"Hello?" Bilbo called out but no one answered.

He checked every room and saw that they were gone and exhaled in relief. Bilbo walked into his study, happy that the dwarves were gone but…seemed a little upset and bored. He then saw the contract Balin gave him on the his desk and the next thing that happened, he quickly packed and got dressed and ran out of his home with the contract in hand. He ran through the Shire, carrying a pack of clothes and supplies with a look of excitement on his face. Many of the hobbits he passed thought he was a bit daft as he ran.

He ran down the Shire hills as one of the hobbits called out to him. "Here, Mr. Bilbo where are you off to?" The hobbit shouted.

"Can't stop! I'm already late!" Bilbo shouted.

"Late for what?" The hobbit shouted.

"I'm going on an adventure!" Bilbo shouted as he ran out of the Shire.

Meanwhile, Naruto, Gandalf and the company of dwarves were on horses and ponies as they slowly rode through the wood. Many dwarves were saying that the Shire was a pointless stop beside the food. Naruto then heard something and turned his head to see none other than Bilbo running after them with a pack, holding the contract.

"Wait! Wait!" Bilbo shouted as the group stopped as Bilbo ran up to them and many were surprised he was here. "I signed it." Bilbo said as he held up the contract and handed it to Balin.

Balin smiled as he looked at the contract and at Bilbo's signature. "Everything appears to be in order. Welcome, Master Baggins…to the company of Thorin Oakenshield." Balin said as he smiled at Bilbo and the others shared a light laugh. Bilbo looked at Naruto and Gandalf and both smiled and nodded at the hobbit.

"Give him a pony." Thorin said as they resumed their journey.

"No, no. That won't be necessary. Thank you. I'm sure I can keep up on foot. I've done my fair share of walking holidays, you know? Even got as far as Frogmorton once." Bilbo said as Fili and Kili grabbed Bilbo and lifted him onto a pony.

As they rode away, some of the dwarves passed pouches of coins to one another as Bilbo was confused.

"What's that about?" Bilbo asked Naruto.

"Oh, they took wagers on whether or not you would show up. Most of them bet you wouldn't." Naruto told Bilbo.

"And what did you and Gandalf think?" Bilbo asked as Gandalf and Naruto caught two pouches of coins and tossed one to Gandalf.

"My dear fellow. I never doubted you for a second." Gandalf said to Bilbo who chuckled.

The company kept moving as they passed through forests, fields and mountainsides until they stopped for camp. They ate dinner and then went to bed. Fili and Kili stayed up to watch over the fire as Naruto was sitting on a rock and looking at the sky while Gandalf was sitting on a rock and smoking some pipe weed.

Bilbo couldn't sleep because he was next to Bombur and Bombur was a loud snorer. Bilbo got fed up and stood up and stretched. He then went over to his pony and pat her head. "Hello, girl. Who's a good girl?" Bilbo asked as he looked around to make sure that no one was looking. He then took out a apple he had in his pocket and the horse happily ate it. Bilbo smiled but then heard a weird screech in the night.

Kili, Fili, Gandalf and Naruto heard that as well. "What was that?" Bilbo asked.

"Orcs." Kili said as Naruto grabbed ahold of the sword on his back ready for an attack.

"Orcs?" Bilbo asked as Thorin heard him say that and woke up.

"Throat cutters. They'll be dozens of them out there. The low-lands are crawling with them." Fili said.

"They strike in the wee small hours when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet, no screams. Just lots of blood." Kili said as Bilbo looked concerned. Kili and Fili chuckled as they saw Bilbo's reaction.

"You think that's funny? You think a midnight raid by orcs is a joke?" Thorin asked.

"We didn't mean anything by it." Kili said.

"No you didn't. You know nothing of the world." Thorin said as the went to the side of the ridge they were camped on and looked out to the forest.

Balin then walked over to the fire. "Don't mind him, Laddie. Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs." Balin said.

"What happened?" Bilbo asked not noticing Naruto clench his fist.

"After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, king Thrór tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria." Naruto closed his eyes as he remembered that day his first taste of battle.

(Flashback)

Dwarves and orcs were falling on all sides as they fought on.

 **"But our enemy, had gotten their first."**

An 11 year old Naruto was shouting commands as his metal spherical army sliced through the orcs like butter before he came face to face with a tall orc as his grandfather and father fought through them all as tall pale orc was bashing away dwarves like they were rocks.

 **"Moria had been taken, by legions of orcs led by the most vile of them all. Azog, the Defiler."**

Azog spotted the king and began to attack him as the king tried to block the attacks.

 **"The giant Gundabad orc had sworn, to wipe out the line of Durin."**

Naruto grabbed a mace from a fallen dwarf as he clashed with the orc

 **"He began, by beheading the king."**

Azog roared in victory as Naruto and Thorin looked to see the orc holding their great grandfather's/grandfather's head as he tossed it towards Thorin.

Thorin screamed in rage as he charged the pale orc while Naruto looked at his enemy who smirked at him as Naruto felt a power within him flow through his body as he was filled with rage and charged at the orc despite a feminine scream in his head said not to.

 **"Thorin's father, Naruto's grandfather was driven mad by grief taken prisoner or killed, we did not know."**

Dwarves were being slaughtered as Naruto was losing his fight against the orc as he looked on to see his contraptions being ripped apart by the enemy.

 **"We were leaderless, death was upon us."**

Naruto felt another charge of energy as he regained his footing and fought back as the orc was taken by surprise as the boy slammed his mace into the orc's leg causing him to yell in pain as Naruto smashed his mace into the orc's head caving in his skull as the orc fell over and a tired Naruto was dragged away by Dwalin.

 **"That was when I saw him, a young dwarf prince facing down the pale orc."**

Thorin attacked Azog but the pale orc had slammed his mace into the prince's shield knocking it from his hand and his sword as Thorin rolled down from the force of the blow.

 **"He stood alone, facing this terrible foe!"**

Thorin saw Azog about to smash him with his mace as he grabbed a thick branch and shielded himself frombtjhe force of the blow as he got back up to his feet and dueled the orc.

 **"His armor rent, wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield!"**

Thorin was knocked down as Azog went for the killing blow before Thorin had grabbed a sword and had cut off the orc's hand, Azog screamed in pain as held his stump and fell to his knees.

 **"Azog, the defiler learned that day, that the line of During would not be so easily broken."**

Azog was being dragged into Moria as Thorin had commanded his army to charge Naruto commanded his spherical men as they mowed down any orcs still fighting.

 **"Our forces rallied! And drove the orcs back!"**

Orcs were dying everywhere as the dwarves cut them down.

 **"Our enemy had been defeated."**

 **"But their was no feast, nor song that night. For our dead were beyond the count of grief."**

Dwalin and Balin embraced as Balin cried for his fallen dwarf brothers.

 **"We few had survived."**

Balin had stopped his tears as he saw Naruto and Thorin walking acrossb the bodies of Orc and dwarves.

 **"I had thought to myself then, their is one I could follow,"**

(Flaahback end)

"Their is one, I could call king." he smiled as Thorin turned around and walked back to his company.

Bilbo looked at Balin confused "What about the pale orc?" Balin looked at Bilbo "What happened to him?" before Balin could answer Thorin spike with venom in his voice "He slunk back into the whole where he came from, that filth died of his wounds long ago."

The dwarves rested not noticing of thr orc across spotting .

 **"Tell the master..."** the orc spoke to the one next to him **"We have found the dward scum."**

* * *

 **(Hello everyone I am happy to install the new chapter I am alos planning in having a schedule for for my stories hopefully it may help me keep everything in check.)**

 **(It will also be a harem for Naruto and it will be.)**

 **Poll:**

 **Dwarf:** Harding

 **Elf:** Sera (Sorry to peopel wgo wanted Tallis butt I see Sera & Naruto getting along amazingly well)

 **Human:** Isabela


	3. Chapter 2

**(Hello everyone I have been thinking should Bilbo find the ring or Naruto and if you all chose Bilbo I will have Thrór's ring be given to Naruto, also when they get to the Lonely Mountain should Naruto become corrupted like his father, if yes then how should it happen please leave a comment.)**

* * *

The next day, the company kept moving on through the woods on their horse and ponies. Soon, the weather turned sour and rain poured from the sky. Naruto put on his hood as many of the dwarves put on hoods or hats to shield them from the rain.

"Here, Mr. Gandalf, can't you do something about this deluge?" Dori asked Gandalf.

"It is raining, Master Dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard." Gandalf said.

"Are there any?" Bilbo asked Gandalf.

"What?" Gandalf replied.

"Other wizards." Bilbo said.

"There are five of us. The greatest of our order is Saruman the White. Then there are the two blue wizards…do you know, I've quite forgotten their names." Gandalf said.

"And who is the fifth?" Bilbo asked.

"Well, that would be Radagast the Brown." Gandalf said.

"Is he a great wizard? Or is he like you?" Bilbo asked.

"I think he is a very great wizard…in his own way. He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forestlands to the east. And a good thing too, for always evil will look to find a foothold in this world." Gandalf said.

* * *

An old man was walking through the forest on the side of his face was moss frowing to his hair and beard his clothes were rag looking as he held a staff with a crystal at the top of it.

He looked worried as he examined a plant only to see that it was dying "Not good. Not good at all." he ran past a dead fox and a pair of bunnies as he knealed down and plucked a mushroom only to frown when it seemed rotten as well.

He walked under a fallen tree ri see it was decaying too until he heard a chirp and looked up to see a bird he took off his hat revealing a nest in bis hair as two little birds nested and Radagast pit the hat back on.

He looked behind him and gasped when he saw his hedhehog friend whimpering "Oh, no Sebastian." the now named Sebastian whimpered as Radagast cradled him.

"Good gracious." he rab for his hut carrying his little friend.

Radagast tried using anything he could use to heal Sebastian but nothing was working as other hedgehogs came to see if their friend was okay.

He searched through grabbing potions "Oh come on," he turned his head to see the hedgehogs gathering around Sebastian "Get back give him some air! For goodbess sakes." Radagast used everything he could herbs, medicines, healing smoke. "I don't understand why it's not working." he snapped "It's not as if it's witchcraft." he widen his eyes in realization "Witchcraft." he looked at the little hedgehog.

"Oh, but it is. A dark and powerful magic." he looked out his window and gasped when he saw a shadowy leg scitter on the glass.

He realized that they were spiders as one of them tried to open the door so he rushed towards it to keep it shut.

He could only look on in horror as Sebastian finally died causing the old man to shed a tear at the loss of his friend.

He looked around before grabbing staff and pulling out the magical crystal from it not giving up on saving his furry friend.

Radagast was cradling Sebastian as he began chanting while holdkng the stone at the hedgehogs mouth as it began to suck out the darkness from within him.

The spiders broke a piece of his roof as a black fog seeped into the crystal a moment later Sebastian gasped as he was brought back to life as Radagast smiled down at him.

He looked around to see the spiders retreating as he ran outside and followed his birds only to see giant spiders going through the forest "Where on... This good earth did those foul creatures come from?" he had asked hinself as a bird flew next to him chirping "The old fortress?" the bird chirped again "Show me." the bird led the way as Radagast rode a sleigh being pulled by large rabbits towards an old fortess where the trees were covered in webs.

* * *

Gandalf, Naruto and the company of dwarves kept moving on, as weeks passed on the road. They rode on for weeks, as they came to the slopes of some mountains and what looked like an old destroyed house. Thorin saw it as a decent place to make camp.

"We'll camp here for the night. Fili, Kili, look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them. Oin, Gloin, Get a fire going." Thorin said as he walked to the house.

Gandalf walked up to the old house and looked around. "A farmer and his family use to live here. I think it would be wiser to move on." Gandalf said as Thorin walked up to him. "We could make for the hidden valley."

"I have told you already: I will not go near that place." Thorin said.

"Why not? The Elves could help us. We could get food, rest, advice." Gandalf said.

"I do not need their advice." Thorin said.

"We have a map that we cannot read. Lord Elrond could help us." Gandalf said.

"Help? A dragon attacks Erebor. What help came from the elves? Orcs plunder Moria, desecrate our sacred halls. The elves looked on and did nothing. And you ask me to seek out the very people who betrayed my grandfather. Who betrayed my father." Thorin said.

"You are neither of them. I did not give you that map and key for you to hold onto the past." Gandalf told him.

"I did not know they were yours to keep." Thorin said as Gandalf was getting frustrated and walked away.

"Everything all right? Gandalf, where are you going?" Bilbo asked.

"To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense." Gandalf said.

"And who's that?" Bilbo asked.

"Myself Mr. Baggins!" Gandalf snapped "I've had enough of Dwarves for one day." Thorin just glared at Gandalf's back.

"Come on, Bombur, we're hungry." Thorin spoke as he still glared at the wizard which gained a worried look from hiis son.

"Is he coming back?" Bilbo asked Balin.

* * *

Bilbo seemed worried as the company and Naruto ate bowls of green slop.

"He's been gone a long time."

"-who?"

"-Gandalf."

Bofur didn't seem worried "He's a wizard, he does as he chooses." he handed Bilbo some of the green slop "Here, do us a favor. Take this to the lads." Bofur turned around and slapped the spoon Bombur was about to devour "Stop it. You've had plenty."

Bilbo walked down the steps towards Fili and Kili but when he passed the bushes he saw the two standing completely still.

"What's the matter?" he asked the frozen two.

"-We're supposer to be looking after the ponies." Kili spoke as Fili spoke his worry too "-Only we've encountered..."

"-a slight problem." Fili finished.

"-We had 17." Kili said.

"Now there's 13." Fili sighed out.

Kili searched the ponies to see which ones are missing.

"Daisy and Bungo are missing." Kili said as Bilbo came up to him.

"Well, that's nit good. Ha, ha." Bilbo chuckled nervously.

"And that is not good at all. Shouldn't we tell Thorin?" he had asked.

Fili waved Bilbk off "Uh, nom let's not worry him." Bilbo didn't like that one bit.

"As our official burglar, we thought you might like to look into it." Fili said as Bilbo looked surprised.

"Well, uh..." he said a bit shocked.

"-Look, something big uprooted these trees." he said pointing at a fallen tree.

"-That was our thinking." Fili answered.

"It's probably something very big and possibly quite dangerous." Bilbo gulped in fright before Bilbo looked deeper into the woods and crouched down.

"Hey-" Fili said as he wlaked over.

"There's a light." he motioned for Bilbo to come closer.

"Over here." Bilbo crouched next to Fili.

"Stay down." whispered Fili as they hid behind a log.

They could here laughing in the trees and a loud snort.

"What is it?" Bilbo asked.

"Trolls." Kili answered as he stood up and snuck towards the light as Bilbo went back and grabbed the bowls not noticing a metallic spider spying on them.

They ran through the forest but hid when a troll wlaked past holding two ponies.

"He's got Myrtle and Minty. I think they're gonna eat them. We have to do something." Bilbo panicked slightly as the two dwarves looked at him.

They both nodded as Kili spoke "Yes, you should."

"Mountain trolls are slow and stupid, and your so small, they'll never see you." Bilbo kept saying no as he didn't want to sneak into a troll camp.

"It's perfectly safe. We'll be behind you." Kili tried convincing Bilbo as Fili lead him forward.

"If you run into trouble hoot twice like a barn owl..." Fili said as he pushed Bilbo forward.

"And once like a brown owl." he said as Bilbo walked forward scared.

"Are you sure-?" he looked shocked as the two had disappeared and the spider had went back to alert it's master.

"Mutton yesterday, mutton today, blimey if it don't look like mutton again tomorrow!" one of the controls complained.

"Quit your griping! These aren't sheep..." he showed his fellow trolls the ponies "These are fresh nags!" one of the trolls grunted who had two lazy eyes.

"Oh I never liked horse, I never have, not enough fat on them." Bilbo ducked and hid as the trolls talked.

"Well it's better then that old farmer, all skin and bone he was." the troll stirred the pot. "I'm still picking bits of him out of my teeth." said the troll chef as the cross eyed troll sneezed into the pot as the chef seemed happy.

"Oh that's lovely, that is a floater." he pointed out.

"Hah might improve the flavor!" the cross eyed trolled smiled.

"Oh then theirs more from where that came from!" he gave a loud snort before the cook pinched his nose and pulled him back.

"OH no you don't!" he growled as the cross eyed troll cried in pain none of them noticing Bilbo sneak passed them and towards the pens.

"OW, Ow, Ow!"he cried as the cook still held him before he was thrown back to his seat.

"SIT DOWN!" he growled out as the troll held his nose in pain before he reached behind him and grabbed a rag to blow his nose as Bilbo tried to find a way to get the horses out.

"I hope your gonna gut these nags, I don't like the stinky parts." he said as he neared the pen before he was hit by a pan.

"I said sit down!" the cross eyed troll whimpered slightly as he did as he was told.

"I'm starving are we having horse tonight or what!" he grabbed a knife and went to gut one of the ponies.

Bilbo looked at the blade the cross eyed troll had strapped to him as Bilbo had a plan.

Bilbo slowly sneaked towards the trolls as they talked "How come he's the cook?" the troll growls out "Everything tastes the same, everything taste like chicken!" he said as he looked at his nails.

"Except the chicken." the cross eyed troll commented as Bilbo snuck closer trying to get to the large knife.

"Well it tastes like fish!" he whined as the cook just sighed.

"Well I'm just saying, a little appreciation would be nice." he stopped stopped thinking he heard something before going back to stiring the stew. "Thank you very much Bert, lovely stew Bert, how hard is that?!" the now named troll Bert whined as Bilbo snuck closer the cross eyed troll he froze when he saw a large hand above him.

"Just needs a sprinkle of squirrel dung, Their!" the cross eyed troll grabbed a makeshift mug and was about to drink it before the cook glared at him.

"That's my grog!" he growled making the cross eyed troll nervous as he tried to put it back "Sorry." he said before Bert had hit him with the ladle making him hold his face in pain as Bert put the ladle to his lips and sipped.

"Oooh! That's beautifully balanced that is." he commented on his cooking as he gave the cross eyed troll a taste as Bilbo snuck behind him.

"That's why I'm the cook." he chuckled as Bilbo tried to find a way to grab the knife but the troll stood up to scratch his arse making Bilbo gag slightly.

Bilbo went to grab the blade but the troll had accidentally grabbed Bilbo thinking he was his rag and pulled him towards his nose and sneezed all over him, when the troll pulled back he gave a shrill cry.

"Blimey!" he cried as the other two trolls came to see what was going on.

"Look what's come out of me hooter!" he shouted as Bilbo felt ready to vomit when he was covered in troll snot. "It's got arms, legs, and everything!" he panicked as the two troll examined him.

"What is it?" Bert had asked.

"I don't know but I don't like how it wiggles around." he threw Bilbo to the ground as the troll with the knife threatened him.

"What are you then? and over sized squirrel?!" he demanded as Bilbo tried to think of a lie.

"No i'm a burglar- Hobbit!" he corrected himself quickly making the trolls confused.

"A burglar hobbit?" the cross eyed troll asked.

"Can we cook him?" the knife wielding troll asked as he got closer to Bilbo.

"We could try!" the cross eyed on said as they tried to grab Bilbo as he tried to run off but was blocked by the cook Bert.

"He would make more than a mouthful, not when he's skin and bone!" he said as he pushed Bilbo back.

"Maybe theirs more burglar-hobbits around these parts, maybe enough for a pie!" he said as he flicked his knife scaring Bilbo as he tried to run off.

"Catch him!" the troll yelled as the cross eyed one tried to. "He's to quick!" Bilbo went under him and tried to run but was grabbed by a troll and held upside down as the trolls interrogated him.

"Is their more of you little buggers hiding where you don't belong?" he demanded as Bilbo tried to lie.

"No it's just me!" he yelled as the cross eyed troll scowled at him.

"He's lying!" he growled as Bilbo tried to convince them "Put his toes over the fire! Make him squeal!" he said as they were about too but Kili had slashed at the trolls leg making him squeal instead.

"Drop him!" he shouted as the trolls growled "You what?!" Kili smirked and readied his sword "I said, drop him." he growled and tossed Bilbo at him knocking him down with Bilbo as the other dwarves and Naruto came charging out of the bushes to save them giving a loud battle cry as Thorin had slashed at a troll's hand.

Naruto gave gave a war cry as he charged at the troll cook and jumped stabbing his sword in his thick hide as the troll tried to grab him but was attacked by the spider shooting bolts of lighting at his feet making him jump.

Dwarves were poking, hitting, and slashing at them some even got thrown around but they got back up and charged again.

Bilbo grabbed the large knife and headed to the stable to cut the ponies loose as the dwarves and Naruto kept fighting.

Bilbo was trying to cut the ropes to stable.

Dwalin barrel rolled over the kettle as Thorin stood on him and jumped slashing at a trolls arm and freeing one of his friends the troll charged head first but a hammer got slammed into his face knocking him back.

Dori kicked one of the trolls right where the sun don't shin making the troll cry and land on his knees before he was hit by the blunt side on axe by Dwalin knocking out a few oh his teeth.

Naruto was grabbed by the cook and tossed away lading near Bilbo as he freed the ponies a troll spotted them and charged grabbing Naruto and tossing away Bilbo.

The fighting stopped as the dwarves saw their prince being held by his arms and legs as the trolls held him still.

"Naruto!" Kili shouted and tried to go save his cousin but Thorin held him back as he glared at the trolls holding his son.

"Lay down your arms!" he yelled as he pulled on Naruto a bit making him grunt in pain. "Or will rip his off!" he threatened as Naruto shook his head no but the dwarves wouldn't risk the safety of their prince/son so they laid their weapons on the ground.

The trolls started another fire as the dwarves, Bilbo, and Naruto were tied up in sacks as they began roasting a few on the spit.

"Why cook them, let's just sit on them and squash them into jelly." the troll suggested but the cook denied.

"They should be satiated and grilled with a sprinkle of sage." the cook said as the other troll seemed a bit agitated.

"Never mind the seasoning, we don't got all night!" he growled as he spun the spit as all the dwarves were panicking. "Dawn ain't far away, I don't fancy being turned to stone." he said as Bilbo suddenly had an idea.

"Wait! You are making a terrible mistake," he said making the trolls stop as Bilbo tried to distract them as Dori yelled from the spit.

"You can't reason with them, their half wits!" he shouted as he kept spinning.

"What does that make us!" Bofur yelled as they kept spinning.

"I-I-I meant with the seasoning!" he said as he stood up and hopped towards them gaining the cooks attention.

"What about the seasoning?" the cook asked.

"Well have you smelled them?" he said as he nodded at the dwarves next to him "Your gonna need something stronger than sage if your gonna plate this laud up." he said making the dwarves angry with him.

"What do you know about cooking dwarf." the troll at the spit said as Bilbo just smiled.

"Shut up, let the... flurberber hobbit talk." the cook said as he listened to Bilbo.

"The secret to cooking dwarf is um..." he tried to think of something before one popped in his head. "To skin them first!" he said as the dwarves became enraged believing Bilbo was trying to sell them out.

"Tom, get my filet knife." the troll said as he held out his hand.

"What a load of rubbish, I eaten plenty with their skins on, scuffer I say boots and all!" he said not believing a word Bilbo looked to the trees and saw Gandalf running by.

"He's right nothing better then raw dwarf!" he said as he grabbed Bombur and pulled him up and opened his mouth wide as the dwarves panicked.

"Nice and crunchy!" he said as he lowered Bombur into his mouth.

"Not that one he's infected!" he shouted as the troll looked at Bilbo confused.

"You what?" the troll at the spit asked just as confused.

"He's got worms, in his... tubes!" he said as the troll looked grossed out and dropped Bombur.

"In fact they all have, their infested with parasites! It's a terrible business I wouldn't risk it, I really wouldn't." he said as dwarves got mad again making Bilbo growl at their idiocy Thorin and Naruto saw through the plan and kicked their friends who stopped shouting and realized themselves.

"I got parasites as big as my arm!" Dori yelled as they all agreed.

"I have the biggest parasites you ever seen!" Kili yelled "Were riddled with them!" they shouted hoping they won't get eaten.

"What would you have us do then," the troll walked up to Bilbo "Let them all go?!" he said clearly not liking the idea as Bilbo just shrugged.

"You don't think I know what you up to." he said as he got angry.

"This little ferret, is taking us for fools." he said as he got back to roasting the dwarves as they all screamed until Gandalf emerged from the trees ontop of a large rock

"The dawn will take you all!" he yelled as the trolls looked at him confused.

"Who's that?" "No idea." "Can we eat him, too?" The trolls asked as Gandalf slammed his staff the large rock he was sitting on, causing it to split in half and let the sun shine right through and hit the trolls.

As soon as the sun hit the trolls, they tried to shield themselves from the suns rays as their skin turned grey and began to crackle. They tried to move but couldn't as the sun then turned them to stone. Everyone laughed and cheered that they were saved as Gandalf walked into the clearing as well and helped the dwarves out of the sacks while Naruto snuffed the fire pit and got the other dwarves down from the rotating spit.

The dwarves got their weapons and gear as Gandalf walked around and tapped the head of one of the stone trolls as Thorin walked up to him. "Where did you two go, if I may ask?" Thorin asked.

"To look ahead." Gandalf said.

"What brought you back?" Thorin asked.

"Looking behind." Gandalf said as Thorin nodded. "Nasty business. Still, they're all in one piece."

"No thanks to your burglar." Thorin said.

"He had the nous to play for time. None of the rest of you thought of that." Gandalf said as Thorin nodded and then they looked at the trolls. "They must have come down from the Ettenmoors."

"Since when did Mountain trolls venture this far south?" Thorin asked.

"Not for an age. Not since a darker power ruled these lands. They could not have moved in daylight." Gandalf said as Thorin looked around.

"There must be a cave nearby." Thorin said.

Everyone looked around to see if they could find the cave. Naruto walked around to the bottom the mountains and got the whiff of something nasty and followed the scent and heard some insects buzzing around and saw a hole dug into the ground…he found it. The others came as Gandalf led them into the hole and they were hit with a horrible stench.

"Oh, what's that stench?" Nori asked.

"It's a troll hoard. Be careful what you touch." Gandalf said as he led Thorin, Naruto, Bofur, Gloin, Nori and Dwalin into the troll hoard to find anything useful. Naruto and Thorin held their torches up high as they walked into the troll hoard as Bofur, Nori and Gloin saw a lot of gold and jewels in the corner with a chest.

"Seems a shame just to leave it lyin' around. Anyone could take it." Bofur said.

"Agreed. Nori. Get a shovel." Gloin said.

Gandalf looked around as Naruto and Thorin walked over and saw some old swords that had been in the cave for a long time because of the webs and dust the swords had accumulated. Thorin put his torch down and picked up two swords and looked at them.

"These swords were not made by any troll." Thorin said as he handed the longer one to Gandalf as Gandalf looked it over.

"Nor were they made by any smith among men." Gandalf said as he unsheathed the blade and blew some of the dust off and recognized the craftsmanship. "These were forged in Gondolin, by the high elves of the First age." Gandalf said as Thorin was going to put the sword down when he heard elves.

"You could not wish for a finer blade." Gandalf said as Thorin unsheathed the blade and had to admit, it was excellent so he decided to keep it. Gandalf kept his as Bofur, Gloin and Nori were putting some gold in one of the small chests in the troll hoard and then were burying it as Dwalin looked at them.

"We're making a long term deposit." Gloin said as Dwalin chuckled.

"Let's get out of this foul place. Come on, let's go. Bofur, Gloin, Nori." Thorin said as the dwarves left and Naruto and Gandalf followed but Naruto stepped on something that wasn't dirt or a rock.

Naruto looked down and saw something. He kneeled down and moved some old leaves and rocks and saw it was the handle of an Elvish blade. Naruto picked it up and noticed it was very small but still fine to use. He unsheathed it as he showed it to Gandalf who told him what it was.

Gandalf and Naruto walked out of the cave as the others were getting their gear ready. "Bilbo." Naruto called out.

"Hmm?" Bilbo asked as he walked over and Naruto held out the small sword.

"Here. This should be perfect for your size." Gandalf said as he too the sword from the blonde boy and handed it to Bilbo who looked at him and took the sword.

"I can't take this." Bilbo said.

"But you should. As we keep moving on our journey you will no longer be able to rely on your wits to get you out of situations." Gandalf told him as he walked over to Bilbo.

"Gandalf said the blade is of old Elvish design, which means it will glow blue when orcs or goblins are nearby, which will be extremely helpful." Naruto told him.

"I have never used a sword in my life." Bilbo told them.

"And I pray that you never have to. But if you do know this…true courage is about knowing not when to take a life…but when to spare one." Gandalf said as Naruto smiled at the wise words.

Their was a noise outside as Naruto stiffened.

"Something's coming!" Naruto said as they all got their weapons ready and the spider had lighting flying off it.

"Stay together. Hurry now!" Gandalf said as Bilbo unsheathed his sword and looked at the blade before joining the others.

They heard something coming, it was passing through leaves, breaking branches and scurrying over rocks in a hurry as Naruto readied an arrow as a cart pulled by rabbits came into the clearing with a funny looking man on the cart as Naruto and the dwarves readied their weapons.

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!" The man yelled as Gandalf recognized the man.

"Radagast. Radagast the Brown." Gandalf said as everyone lowered their weapons and Gandalf walked over to Radagast. "What on earth are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you, Gandalf. Something's wrong. Something's terribly wrong." Radagast said.

"Yes?" Gandalf asked as Radagast opened his mouth to speak but lost his train of thought.

"Just give me a minute. Oh. I had the thought and now I've lost it. It was right there on the tip of my tongue." Radagast said as he felt something in his mouth. "Oh, it's not a thought at all. It's a silly old…stick insect." Radagast said as he pulled the insect from his mouth as the others looked at him weird.

"The green wood is sick Gandalf." Radagast said as Gandalf smoked from his pipe."A darkness has fallen over it, nothing grows anymore." he said as Gandalf stood up and walked next to his old friend.

"Atleast nothing good, the air is fouled with decay, but worse are the webs." Gandalf stopped walking as he turned back to look at the brown wizard.

"Webs, what do you mean?" he asked as Radagast took a deep breath.

"Spiders Gandalf, giant ones." he said as he growled it out "Some kind of spawn of ungoliant or if I'm not a wizard," he said as Gandalf turned back arounf.

"I followed their trail they came from, Dol Guldur." he said causing the grey wizard to look back surprised.

"Dol Guldur, but the old fortress is abandoned." he said as Radagast shook his head.

"No Gandalf," Radagast said as he stared at his old friend in slight fear "Tis not."

 _"A dark power dwells in their."_

Radagast searched the fortress but didn't see anything as he kept walking.

 _"Such as I never felt before!"_

He he looked around and not noticing a statue behind him clench it's sword.

 _"Of and ancient horror."_

Radagast looked back at the statue and backed up not noticing the spectral man behind him as it rose it's sword above his head.

 _"One that can summon, the spirits of the dead."_

Radagast looked up right before the spirit tried to impale him with his blade as the wizard blocked with his staff and parried it away as he turned around to fight back.

He knocked the spirit down as it vanished dropping it's sword.

 _"I saw him Gandalf."_

Radagast turned around only to see a shadow figure nearby as it took shape of a man.

 _"From out of the darkness, a necromancer has come."_

The shadow roared at him scaring Radagast as he ran away to his sled of rabbits but they ran off before he could steer as he chased after them. "Wait for me!" he shouted as eh tried to grab the sled as bats chased him.

he reached as he grabbed hold and jumped on as he mushed his rabbits to go faster.

Radagast gasped as he remembered "Sorry." Gandalf put the tip of his pipe in his beard to wipe it off.

"Try a bit of Old Toby, settles the nerves." Radagast took a deep inhale and became cross eyed as he exhaled feeling calmer.

"Now a necromancer, are you sure?" he asked as Radagast didn't say anything and showed a a wrapped up object from his robes and handed it to Gandalf.

Gandalf unwrapped it and widen his eyes at what he saw.

"That is not, from the world, of the living." he said as Gandalf became worried.

This adventure has just become more difficult.

* * *

 **(And that's done I hope you enjoyed this chapter please leave a comment and I promise to get working on my other stories I just have been having a bit of trouble so just give me some time thank you.)**


End file.
